happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Camping!
i just wanna make something also im too lazy lmfao Plot The episode starts off with the iris opening on tom's house, and the camera zooms in on tom, sleeping. The alarm then goes off and he YEETS it outside the window, then quickly glides off into the door and into the living room. Then the camera cuts to the living room with tom just sitting there with derpy ass music playing for a sec until the door rings, tom then quickly snaps his neck to the door and do the typical gmod floor-slide movement into the door. Next, the camera is right outside the door, where lumpy gives him an envelope, he takes it, slams the door and lumpy just calmly walks off. In his house again, tom rips the top half of the envelope and reads the mail like he does to terms of services, aka barely reading it and accepting. He then quickly glides through the door and just continues to glide into the distance.Once he arrives, theres Noob,Guest,Kevin and of course blank boi there just waiting for him, along with a bunch of other non-htf characters that arent worth my time mentioning on a small and flimsy boat. Tom quickly hops on and the boat GOtTA gO fASt outta here and into the distance. A spongebob time card then appears saying "1 second later" on which they arrive to some forest-infested island. Which they all got off and the boat just magically disappears and jamesitty falls into the ocean and fucking drowns. They are then greeted by daniel, yes from the actual game itself, who introduces them to the forest and shows them around of some of the things he built, but then he shows them the bathroom, at first it seems normal, but suddenly the power goes out and the mirror displays spoopy deaths. Daniel then goes for the switch and turns the lights back on, and everything is back to normal, for now at least. Daniel then goes on to say that this is all that is important to show, and the camera cuts off to nighttime where tom and kevin are sleeping inside one of the cabins peacefully, and the camera then shows noob and guest cooking some sausages,stupid boy then says he needs to go to the battroom which he did but then a bush starts to shake, noob decides to go there like the idiot he is, and pops up the generic clown killer and he stabs noob a lot but manages to survive, noob then runs to guest (guest still being careless) and drags him straight to tom's cabin, and pounces heavily on the door in panic in which tom opens visibly annoyed. Noob then mumbles something about a clown guy with knife going around stabbing people, tom got visibly worried, shoves both of them in and locks the doors and windows and falls asleep on the floor. They wake up the next day, they then open the door and then kevin's dead body with several stab wounds and daniel continues to show them around, and a small obstacle course which daniel wishes them good luck to completes it. Annother spongebob time card appears saying 6 1/2 hours later but it was interrupted by tom loudly screeching which breaks it. Then the camera cuts to them all completing the mini course and rewarded with S M Ö R E S. They eat it, then night time just comes. They just go back to their tents, but then steve minecraft finds a gun in his house, but then tom straight up snatches it from his hands and points it at dumb boi, and says "There is too much evidence against you being the dier, you were the only one missing and noob told me you completely dismissed it when he told you." And shoots him in the face. Moments later they were cooking stuff when the exact same CloWN kIlEr approaches them. Realizing their mistake, Tom goes full "I am speed" and grabs both noob and guest away, but accidentally ripping their arms off instead, and noob gets stabbed in the head and guest gets shot. Now back to tom, still running real fast, but manages to split his leg in two on a rock, trips and scrapes his face, he gets up, but with a heavily scratched face, including a dangling eye, bloody nose and his ice cream crown being broken a lot, looks behind and let's out a sigh but then gen clon kil man jumps behind him, and stabs tom, but tom just grabs the knife, turns around and in an Australian accent, says"WELL GUESS WHAT? I WASNT ON YOUR SIDE EITHER!" and quickly and repeatedly stabs klon cil mang in the face several times before OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU-ing him into an oblivion. Then he calms down and starts walking back to the camp. Morning comes and Tom wakes up once again, kicks down the door and daniel says that is all, and tom, without missing a beat, basically glides home. The iris then closes on daniel's face. Moral Wait what am i supposed to put here i dont have anything. Injuries # Noob and guest got their arms ripped off # Tom breaks his foot in two, scratches his face and eye dangles Deaths # Jamesitty died by drowned # Kevin gets backstabbed tf2 style # The big stoopid got shot by abadtom and died permanetly, every characters now happily lived ever after. # Noob gets stabbed # Guest gets shotten # guy man kil clown gets his ass handed to him Trivia * Yes this is HEAVILY based on roblox camping * Surprisingly, both of them are seemingly innocent, involves die, and got lots of fan-mades * This is the debut of the big stupid * Death 3 actually came early. Thats because User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial added it as a joke Category:Season 117 episodes Category:HiamjamesXD's episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes